Duchess Swan and the Next Top Bird: A Little Pirouette Story
Duchess Swan and the Next Top Bird: A Little Pirouette Story is the first pet-centric companion book of Next Top Villain and the first pet-centric companion book of the ''Ever After High'' book series. It was released on December 02, 2014. Summary Pirouette is startled out of her sleep when Duchess and Lizzie come barging into the dorm, the former upset and the latter comforting her. It turns out that Daring Charming claimed that his bird, P-Hawk, is more talented than her Pirouette. By default, Daring is a source of distress for Duchess, because she's deeply crushing on him but he hardly pays attention to her. The insult towards one of her few companions only worsens Duchess's emotional state this time. Pirouette gets up to comfort her too, but the sight of her beloved swan gives Duchess an idea. With the assistance of Lizzie, who is happy to see her friend take action rather than act beaten down, she sets up a Feathered Friends Talent Show for all the bird pets at Ever After High to compete in, certain that Pirouette will win. Pirouette herself is not informed of the talent show until late that afternoon when Duchess calls her out of her favorite pond to swim in. The swan initially is disappointed she wasn't called over for the treats Duchess usually brings her, but when she's taken to the Charmitorium, sees the sign announcing the talent show, and is told by Duchess that all the people coming in are there to see her dance, disappointment makes way for panic. Pirouette ponders the benefits of simply fleeing the room when Daring walks by and dismissively calls her a duck. Anger overcomes her instead, but her emotions are tossed around again when she spots P-Hawk and his breath-taking plumage. Pirouette considers flying off again when Lizzie, who takes care of the music for Duchess, enters and spots the swan. She and Duchess together carry her to the stage, both noting that Pirouette is trembling. Duchess tries to talk courage into Pirouette, but assures her that if she really doesn't want to, she won't be forced. Pirouette is ready to return to her nest, but chooses to stay when she spots P-Hawk mocking her from a distance. The judge of the contest is Poppa Bear, who makes it clear he'd rather be at home watching the bookball game. The first contestant is Sandella, Ashlynn's phoenix. Her talent is to burst into flames and be reborn, which makes it seem that the contest might as well end with her. However, instead of doing her thing, Sandella hops back into her basket. Ashlynn shrugs, noting that Sandella must be not in the mood to be reborn at that time and apologizing for disappointing the audience. The second contestant is King Benedict, Humphrey's chicken. His talent is to lay eggs on command, which does not impress the audience. The third contestant is P-Hawk, who only has to open his exquisite tail to entrance the audience. Daring advises Bear to declare P-Hawk the winner, which Bear is eager to do so he can catch the last part of the game. Duchess has to plead for her swan to be given her spotlight time, putting Pirouette in a difficult position. The thing eventually prompting her to stay is P-Hawk mocking her again. Lizzie puts up the music from Swan Lake, because Pirouette has practiced that with Duchess so often that she does not have to think about the moves. Pirouette opens with an arabesque, her favorite move, and continues from there. The audience is swayed by her elegance and refined movement, putting Pirouette at ease. Then, she missteps and falls over. Ready to die of humiliation, the swan is made to look up when she hears the audience clap suddenly. Back in the spotlight, she sees King Benedict continuing her dance as well as he can, and he is soon joined by Sandella. More surprising is when P-Hawk shows up at her side and urges her back to her place in the spotlight. As the bird quartet performs the dance together, Bear declares everyone the winner and rushes out to be there for at least the final minutes of the game. Duchess and Daring aren't satisfied by this verdict, but Lizzie cuts them off by putting on different music and declaring an impromptu dance party. Duchess acquiesces and tells Pirouette, now dancing freely, how immensely proud she is of her. Impressed, Daring indirectly admits that Pirouette is more talented than P-Hawk, making Duchess and Lizzie laugh. Characters Notes References * "Katy Fairy" is a reference to Katy Perry. Category:Books